bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Mech Suit
The Mech Suit is an invention by Hiro Hamada and Wasabi for a project at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. It appears in "Killer App". Background When Professor Granville approached her students to tell them about a competition from the International Space Agency to create a machine for space junk collecting, Hiro and Wasabi volunteered, but both of them wanted to do it individually due to their opposite ways of working. Granville however told them they were going to do it together since both complemented each other, leaving them with no choice. The duo then attempted to work on it but constantly had issues, until Go Go Tomago nagged both into actually doing it because they're good friends. They decided to split their parts and work individually, then finally assembled the suit; Hiro decided to take it to the dump for testing, going with Baymax and the reluctant Wasabi. Powers and Abilities Though the machine's abilities were meant for good purposes, they were utilized as weapons and attacks by Noodle Burger Boy. *'High-capacity net:' It makes the space junk collection easier. *'Plasma particle blaster:' Designed by Wasabi, it is likely meant for making the space debris smaller. *'Plasma sword:' Also designed by Wasabi, and possibly inspired by his own suit's blades. History Upon completing the robot and going to the dump, Wasabi and Hiro argued about the procedures to turn it on. Unknown to both, Noodle Burger Boy was also at the dump looking for parts to upgrade itself with. The animatronic saw the trio and the mech, finding it was compatible with its own robotic body, and took advantage of their arguing by lifting Baymax with a crane, subsequently stealing the mech while both were distracted by it. Noodle Burger Boy then started shooting at Hiro and Wasabi with the suit's blasters, making them run away as they couldn't fight the robot without their armors. Wasabi called the team to get to the dump and save Baymax while they returned to gear up. Fred, Go Go and Honey Lemon went there, but were defeated by Noodle Burger Boy due to its prediction algorithm and the mech's capabilities. Then, Hiro and Wasabi returned after they switched armors with each other, thus making Noodle Burger Boy unable to predict their moves, so the robot began attacking them directly. Hiro fought it up-close by using Wasabi's armor's plasma blades, then sliced the mech's legs while Go Go trapped Noodle Burger Boy with one of the mech's nets, though Noodle Burger Boy managed to free itself and escape. Hiro and Wasabi fixed it, then took back to the SFIT where they showed its capabilities to Granville and were greeted by her due to their good work. Gallery Mech design.png|The mech's blueprints. Hiro mech drone.png Mech work 1.png|Hiro and Wasabi build the machine. Mech work 2.png NBB Scan mech.png|Noodle Burger Boy finds the mech. Mech Noodle Burger Boy.png|Noodle Burger Boy steals the suit. KillerApp.png NoodleStickers.png Baymax crane.png Noodle Mech.png Noodlemech.png NBBSword1.png|The mech's sword. NBBSword2.png Hiro blades.png|Hiro fights the mech with Wasabi's armor. NBBSword3.png Noodle Burger Boy Mech.png Hiro mech suit.png|Hiro shows the mech to Professor Granville. Hiro-Wasabi Mech.png Category:Technology Category:Weapons